


Business As Usual

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business AU Kakashi is an exec and Iruka is his assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business As Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I completely rewrote this as an original story so I will be taking this down sometime this year so grab it if you want it.

"Get your nose out of that book, Kakashi-san," Iruka scolded, setting a cup of coffee in front of the silver-haired man. Despite the color of his hair, the man appeared to be somewhere in his mid to late twenties, and far too young for the status his name plate proclaimed. The lines cutting into the smoky quartz declared that he was, in fact, the vice president of one of the five leading companies in Japan. 

Rubbing at a scar that ran across his cheeks and nose, the man's assistant tightened his pony tail and opened a large black messenger bag sitting in the chair across from his boss. "You have a meeting with the board in two hours, and we still need to go over the figures for last quarter." His boss continued to ignore him as he pulled several folders out and laid them across the man's desk. 

"You're hopeless. Now, put it down," the brunet sighed, shaking his head at the man and moving to stand beside the chair. "If you look here..." he said, opening one of the folders, "...you'll see that the profits from our delivery company have dropped almost 13% since last month alone..." Kakashi still hadn't so much as glanced at the papers, so his assistant very calmly reached out and took the bright orange book. "Pay attention," Iruka said, dropping the book into his bag beside the desk before turning back to the folders. 

"Alright, I'll pay attention..." There was a definite note of amusement to the man's voice so, despite that he had his back to the man, Iruka shouldn't have been surprised when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "...to you." 

"Mmhmm, I'm sure you will, and then we'll both be in trouble when Tsunade-sama finds out I didn't go over these reports with you like she asked." In spite of the scolding words, he didn't move out of the man's embrace. 

"It's her own fault for hiring me such an attractive assistant," Kakashi murmured, nuzzling the tanned neck. 

Red colored the scared cheeks at the compliment. No matter how often the other said it, it still embarrassed him. Iruka rubbed at the scar absently, as though the act would erase the blush. "She's going to fire me..." he groaned, feeling his resolve crumbling. 

"Well then, you can spend all day with me and not doing those stupid reports for her." Pale fingers fumbled awkwardly with the buttons on Iruka's jacket from behind, in obvious explanation as to what the brunet would be doing instead of paperwork. 

"That's my job, Kakashi-kun," Iruka chuckled softly as he was stripped of the pinstriped material. 

"Then I'll just have to hire you and give you a new job. Namely taking care of my every need," Kakashi said before roughly forcing his now unresisting assistant to turn around. 

Iruka cocked an eyebrow, smiling wryly. "I'm not going to play the part of your courtesan." Despite his words, the brunet snaked his arms around the man's neck and pull him in for a kiss. "And, I happen to like my job," he whispered softly against pale lips as he broke the kiss. 

"But, I'd lavish you with gifts and attention," his lover protested teasingly. Kakashi twined pale fingers through the dark hair before pulling Iruka close for another kiss, quickly yanking the younger man's hair tie out in the process.. "And... I give really big tips." 

Laughter erupted from the younger man, and he threw his head back only to have his neck promptly attacked by light nips and teasing kisses from his lover. "Kakashi..." Iruka groaned, arching into the kisses while hastily divesting the other man of his jacket. "You're a... terrible influence," he gasped, clutching at the toned shoulders through the light purple fabric of the shirt. 

Tugging the brunet's tie loose so he could gain better access to the tan skin of the man's neck, Kakashi lapped at the warm skin, sucking gently at the place where Iruka's throat dipped as it joined his shoulder. "Mmm... well you're terribly distracting," he replied, fumbling with the buttons before pushing the material aside and trailing kisses down the muscular chest. 

Iruka leaned backwards on the desk, running his hands through the silver hair as he writhed beneath the attentions of his lover. He moaned as the man licked lines down his skin, stopping to suck on skin just below his navel that was barely visible above the line of his slacks. There was a clink of metal as his belt buckle was undone and then the man moved up to lap at one of Iruka's nipples while he fumbled with the button on the tanned man's pants. 

He arched his hips, one foot resting on the arm of the chair to help him lift his waist up. Warm fingers brushed along the line of the waistband, pulling the material down. Kakashi slid his hands down to cup the tanned ass, squeezing gently before moving to push the younger man's pants to the floor. Then, the fingers were tugging the black boxers off as well, and Iruka had to push himself further onto the desk again. 

Iruka groaned softly as teeth tugged roughly at the now bright pink nipple before Kakashi broke the contact to rid himself of his own slacks and pull a bottle out of one of his desk drawers. 

"I still can't believe you keep that stuff here," Iruka muttered, leaning up on his elbows. He shook his head, a soft smile teasing his lips as he watched the paler man pour a small amount on his fingers. 

"Can you think of a better way to de-stress?" Kakashi asked, a lecherous grin on his lips. 

Iruka threw his head back, laughing softly. The sound was cut off abruptly by the cool, slick fingers sliding over his erection. The hand dipped between his legs, and he spread them willingly, grunting softly as a finger was slipped unceremoniously inside the tight ring of muscle. He took a few calming breaths and forced himself to relax as the finger slipped in and out. By the time a second and then third finger joined in the teasing, Iruka was gasping for breath and moaning as one leg pushed hard against the arm of the chair, pinning it to the wall. 

Kakashi looped an arm under one caramel colored knee before slowly pulling his fingers out and gripping Iruka's hip. The man protested, shooting a glare that clearly stated he wasn't in the mood to be teased. But, as Kakashi pressed the tip of his erection against his puckered entrance, the scowl softened and the brown eyes rolled back as another moan slipped from his parted lips. 

Pale hips pushed slowly forward, the tip of his already dripping cock slipping past the tightness. Kakashi paused to allow Iruka a chance to adjust, only slipping further into the warmth when the younger man squirmed in obvious invitation. Pushing deeper inside, his motions were controlled until he was buried fully in the hot, tight ass. 

Iruka slid his hand over the paler one resting on his hip, smiling softly up at his lover for a moment before the look turned mischievous. Kakashi gasped, harshly as Iruka clenched the muscles of his ass. The older man rocked his hips back, resting more of his weight on the hand gripping his lover's hip, then biting his lower lip he thrust roughly back in. 

The teasing quickly turned to frantic needy thrusts as both men lost themselves in the motions, Iruka still clutching his lover's hand as the man pounded into him. The younger man wrapped his free hand around his own cock, need coiling tightly inside of him as the cock filling him brushed his prostrate and sent shocks like lightning coursing through him. 

He arched and writhed, caught in the sensations, his muscles clenching tightly with each thrust of his lover's hips. Kakashi let Iruka's leg slide down his arm and instead snaked his hand up to grip the man's other hip, his thumb brushing lightly over the curve of bone. The tanned leg was quickly wrapped tightly around a pale hip. 

Iruka's heel dug roughly into flushed skin as he arched his back again, shooting his release across his own chest. Kakashi moaned weakly as the man clenched around him, gasping and thrusting roughly a few more times as he was dragged over the edge with his lover. Collapsing against the man's chest, he slid himself onto the overly large hardwood desk beside Iruka. 

Papers stuck to sweat and cum slicked skin as the two men drozed lazily in the aftermath. It wasn't until Iruka noticed that nearly an hour and a half had passed, that he shoved lightly on his sleepy lover's shoulder and informed him he needed to get dressed. And, by the time he'd actually managed to get Kakashi up and dressed, there was barely ten minutes until the meeting. 

Iruka straightened the tie and looked Kakashi over to make sure nothing was out of place that would give away what they'd been up to. Satisfied that nothing was, he smiled and pulled on the striped fabric turned leash. "I made you some note cards," he murmured before softly kissing the pale lips. 

Resting one hand on his lover's tanned hip, Kakashi deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into the warmth of Iruka's mouth. "You always do," he said, grinning lecherously.


End file.
